


Peter Pan Prequel; Before the journey to Neverland

by tripupjembob



Category: Disney Princesses, Little Mermaid - Fandom, Peter Pan - Fandom
Genre: Children, Disney, F/M, Film, Neverland, Not a Love Story, Peter Pan - Freeform, The Lost Boys - Freeform, The little mermaid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripupjembob/pseuds/tripupjembob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Peter ends up in Neverland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Pan Prequel; Before the journey to Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first post on here so please be honest. It is a big of a long stretch for me. Hope you enjoy it, I thought the story works well and works in the same universe there are mermaids in Neverland so. This is a children's story for my Alevel work. Thank you in advance :)

The rich blue night sky glimmers with the brightness from the star that welcomes those little children into Neverland at night. The leaves rustle in the jungle forest just near Fairy Shore. If you listen carefully you can almost hear the fairies themselves tinkling, tottering and tipsying around in the air like lanterns.

Over the views of the fairy dust topped trees. One tree in particular can be seen. It is the tallest tree in all of Neverland and has the most magic. The _Never Ever tree_ named because it can’t ever be damaged. Its’ magic is so special and enchanted by fairy dust, it protects Neverland.

The tree itself contains all the combined fairy dust and happiness, which makes the 2nd star to the right shine so bright. A cloaked figure holding what looks like a bundle of rags, is slowly moving towards the tree. They cradle the bundle dearly, keeping it close, protecting it from harm.

The cloaked figure finds the tree and removes their hood. It’s a girl with long flowing red hair, a pale and beautiful face and her eyes the colour of the bluest ocean you could ever imagine. She wears a necklace in the shape of a shell; engraved onto it the word spells _Ariel_.

Ariel lifts her head up towards the great blue sky, to only see branches from the tree towering above her and smiles with comfort and hope. With that she looks back down to the bundle being held carefully in her soft hands.It’s a baby. Ariel brushes the baby’s hair away from its eyes.

Unlike her the baby has bright auburn hair, a dimpled face and is soft, like a sack of flour, light and precious. Ariel places the baby close to her and gently kisses his head. She sighs as a silent tear rolls down the side of her aqua blue eyes.

“I love you, Peter, you’ll be safe here where you’ll never grow up. You can stay forever in Neverland, having fun because becoming a grown up you can lose yourself…As I have done…Keeping you here will make you forever happy”.

Ariel kisses the baby, Peter, once more and lays him down under the Never Ever tree. She leaves him with a feather brought from her home.

She starts to run away. Fast… Faster and faster. Never looking back until she reaches the ocean.

The ocean, calm and tranquil. Ariel sighs as she wipes the fallen tears from her face. She looks across to see several ships buoyant and still. Ariel looks around noticing familiar rocks, she heads towards them removing her cloak as she runs across the edge of the ocean. Ariel reaches the rocks and looks one last time to the brightest star in Neverland. Knowing her baby boy will be safe, she jumps into the water. As her hands hit the water her legs transform into a bright shining emerald tail. The magic of her becoming a human has worn off and she is back into herself, back into the ocean, back as a mermaid.

**Several Years Later.**

A howling whistle can be heard through Neverland. A young boy dressed in green leaves wears a hat made from a mixture of materials and feather poking out of the top… Ruining an almost perfect camouflage from the range of bushes and leaves that surrounds him.

“Cooohoooo, Lost boys where are youuuuu!!!”

Peter bellows from miles above the ground. Peter hears replied coo’s, knowing the Lost boys are near, he decides to head further up the Never Ever tree so the Lost boys can’t find him.

Peter reaches the very top of the tree; he raises his hand to above his eyes to take in the view. Peter has never seen Neverland from the top of the Never Ever tree; he can see Tinkerbell softly asleep floating on Fairy Shore. Peter smiles looking at Tink. His eyes shift to the sea, the waves crash against the rocks. Peter always liked to watch the crash of the waves but this time he sees something. It was a mermaid with bright red hair. She was beautiful, Peter thought.

The mermaid is pushed up on to the rocks; it looks like she was singing a song to Peter. Peter waves and Ariel waves back…Suddenly another crash sweeps the mermaid back under the ocean. Peter will never see such a mermaid again…. But she will see him.


End file.
